lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Daddy Issues
Daddy Issues (Told by Aurilus Iszavel in his diary) We marched like a troupe. Side by side in perfect unison; smiling to ourselves and looking down at the cobblestone path. My two sisters on each of my two sides, Annie on the left and Sasha on the right. Our feat were bare and the leaves smiled up at us as we walked to the secluded nook in the forest. The three of us visited there at least once a day even if we couldn't go all together - but when we could - those were the best days. Some days Sasha forgets to do her chores and has to stay with Mother to finish up. The opening has one large oak tree that provided a multitude of shade. A shallow pond filled with minnows right at its base. We sat down in the tall grass and waded our feat in the water. The three of us were so content that we just sat in silence enjoying each others company. Sasha started giggling as she kicked her feet in the water breaking the tranquility. "Mom seemed sad today", Sasha said finally.Annie and I both looked at her waiting for a sort of explanation, or an elaboration. "She didn't say much at all when we were sewing earlier. I had to start all of the conversations. And when she did utter a reply, they were only one word responses." Sasha kept paddling to keep the mood from going south. Annie stared into the sky and then laid down on the grass feet still in the pond. Sasha's paddling slowed down and she looked at her pink knee caps. "Was it because i forgot to clean out the chicken coop this morning?" I don't think it was. In fact, I've noticed mother has been getting more depressed as the days passed. She would forget to eat breakfast, she'd milk the cows without talking to them, she'd even mix up Sasha and Annie's names - which has never happened before. It was almost like she didn't care. And last week i noticed her angrily writing letters, and she threw them all away, not even sending them. Was it therapeutic? Or were none of the letters what she wanted to say? Regardless, I had zero clue who she was even writing to. Sasha was so naive, she really thought that mother's sadness was because of her forgetting to clean after the birds? Which happens at least once a week. "Should we ask if something's wrong?" Annie asked, sitting up to look at us. "I dunno if it was because of that, Sash... I think we ought to see her." I was afraid to. I was afraid of the answer she'd give. Either she'd lie to make us feel better that nothing was up, or something bad happened, or was going to happen. I stood up to go when we all heard a stick break behined us. We all turned to see our Mother walking toward us, with our house cat in her arms. It was taboo for Mom to be here, this was a sacred place for us - but considering the circumstances, no one intervened. She made it all the way to us without a word being spoken. She did that motherly thing where she sat down next to my sisters and sighed a sigh of, "I'm burdened with feeding and taking care of you all but I do it because I love you." Mother just stared into the water with her arms around my sisters. Sasha opened her mouth to say something but Annie quickly cut her off. "I bet Henry like to be oustside once and a while huh?" Mom nodded and kissed his fluffy head. Henry's purring kept us from having to talk for a while. The sun was getting lower and it was almost time for supper. "Do you need help making supper mom?" I asked. Mother stood up with surprising speed, almost jumping and turned to me. "Why yes, I would Aurilus. It can be a family activity!" Shocking first words to come from her all day. Especially to be so enthused about cooking which is usually cripplingly mundane to her. "Yeah!" Sasha jumped up just like mother did and started to skip back to the path. It's almost as if she forgot about everything awkward that has transpired today. Annie and I exchanged looks of confusion but she ended up smiling and escorting Mother out of the clearing behind Sasha. I eventually followed after a couple moments of trying to get some sort of meditation out of the special place. I caught up with the family at the house and started to wash up. The house began to smell of stew and fresh bread. Sasha set the table with Mother while Annie rounded up any animals outside. I put the stew bowl on the table and the loaf of bread next to the cheese and olives. It was quite the dinner. We all sat in our spots at the table and waited for Mother to give us the go ahead. Instead she lowered her head and closed her eyes and began to speak, "If there is anyone listening, please bless my children. Bless them with a multitude of years and land and all of the good things in life. Dont ever let them take anything less than they think they deserve." Mother opened her eyes and raised her head smiling. "I know you all have been worried about me. Im a mother. It's second nature to know when your children worry. Especially when it concerns me!" She gave us the go ahead, finally. We all grabbed food and filled up or bowls and started to feast. That was the first time mother has ever prayed like that. She spoke before she began to eat her food. "There has been a lot on my mind over the last few weeks. Ive been mostly thinking about your father." There it was. The F word, and no, not the curse word, but Hassera's favorite word - Father. No one said anything. We all just chewed and sweat. She spoke again, "I want to let you all know that nothing is the matter with me, but sometimes in life things can upset people and they need time to deal with things. Im sorry ive been distant as of late, but I have had an epiphany. As I saw my children lay by the water, I saw I have not failed as a mother. I am fully capable and strong. I dont... I dont need him." She finally ate her food. I wish I could have the same thoughts. But I didnt want to mess with this moment by speaking my mind about the matter - she was finally looking to be herself again. Category:Character lore